


Чхве Сынхён и первая любовь

by magicsalmon



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsalmon/pseuds/magicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чхве Сынхён совершенно обычный парень из простого городка и двухэтажного дома, каких полно на уютной Тисовой улице. Ну, может, только чуточку не такой как все - Сынхён немного волшебник и большой неудачник или точнее парень, который вляпывается во все неприятности, какие только можно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чхве Сынхён и первая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> писалось на kpop-AU фест

Чхве Сынхён совершенно обычный парень из простого городка и двухэтажного дома, каких полно на уютной Тисовой улице. Ну, может, только чуточку не такой как все - Сынхён немного волшебник и большой неудачник или точнее парень, который вляпывается во все неприятности, какие только можно.

***

\- .. Вот так вот, - торжественно заканчивает речь Сынхён и сияет, как новенький галлеон. Кроме них троих в гостиной Гриффиндора уже никого нет в такое позднее время, только в камине тихо потрескивает огонь. Ёнбэ кажется, что у него в голове тоже что-то потрескивает и кричит о помощи, например, его черепная коробка и то, что внтури, когда он приземляется головой на стол. Но стол здесь определенно ни при чем.  
\- Повтори, пожалуйста, что ты там сказал?  
\- Я влюбился?  
\- Нет-нет, что там было до этого?  
\- В Квон Джиёна? - услужливо подсказывает Тэсон и продолжает списывать домашнее задание по зельеварению у Ёнбэ, пока тот занят испепеляющими взглядами. Ну не у Сынхёна же списывать, право слово.  
\- Попробуем рассуждать логически... Тебя не смущает, что он слизеринец? Нет, даже так: тебя не смущает, что он парень?  
Ёнбэ скрещивает пальцы на удачу, наблюдая, как брови Сынхёна, словно две гусеницы, сползают к переносице, означая бурный мыслительный процесс.  
\- Магическое сообщество не одобряет однополые браки? - обиженно и удивленно тянет тот, и Ёнбэ даже становится стыдно за себя и за весь магический мир, правда ему не совсем понятно за что. Тэсон обвиняюще цокает языком и, успокаивая, хлопает лучшего друга по плечу.  
\- Вы хоть знакомы? - по горестному вздоху, словно перед носом Сынхёна помахали усовершенствованной моделью «Молнии», а потом отобрали, Ёнбэ понимает, что нет. А это значит, что им придется помогать Сынхёну в исправлении этого момента. Он думает, что же с ним не так, раз он дружит с этими двумя, когда Сынхён в порыве чувств стальной хваткой сжимает плечи Тэсона, а тот лишь заливисто и счастливо смеется, выливая чернила из баночки на свой только что дописанный реферат. И дело даже не в том, что они дебилы, хотя это тоже присутствует, а в том, что они охрененно странные.

***

Сынхён жил спокойно ровно до одиннадцати лет, пока в его окно не врезалась огромная птица, выломала оконную рану сильным ударом тела и приземлилась в хлопья тетушки Ким. Её это, впрочем, нисколько не встревожило, в отличие от маленького Сынхёна, который стал носиться по дому и пересчитывать попадающиеся на дороге косяки, когда он прочитал письмо, которое принесла ему сова из школы магии. В письме говорилось, что Сынхён волшебник, что он особенный. Уже тогда это должно было показаться Сынхёну дурным знаком.  
Как ему удалось дожить до четвертого курса, при этом сохраняя все свои конечности и жизнь в целости и сохранности, оставалось загадкой даже для него самого.  
На первом курсе, когда он только попал в Хогвардс, в исследовательских поисках по замку Сынхён наткнулся на злобного духа и заодно познакомился с Дон Ёнбэ и Кан Тэсоном, которые в последствии стали его друзьями и верными соратниками в его приключениях.  
На втором - он выпустил на волю химер из клетки, потому что ему показалось, что они слишком несчастны в заточении. Только потом он узнал, что это их обычное выражение морды, и что они питаются мясом. Человеческим тоже не брезгуют.  
К третьему Сынхён уже набирается опыта и ума, но это не мешает ему случайно забрести в секретную комнату, и узнать что старый школьный завхоз собирает учеников и учит их темной магии, планируя внутренний переворот.  
Сейчас уже прошло полгода с начала учебного года, а ничего особенного и выходящего из рамок привычной школьной жизни еще не происходило. Может, судьба наконец благоволила Сынхёну, но ученики таинственным образом не умирали и никаких монстров из Запретного леса не вылезало, даже не было завалящего переполоха между курсами в Большом Зале с попаданием овсянки в мрачное лицо профессора зельеварения Тедди Пака.  
Время идет, и Сынхён больше не занят мыслями о спасении школы и наконец-то может оглянуться по сторонам и заметить, что у Сонми полно веснушек на лице, что у него совершенно дурацкие круглые очки (об этом он узнает от той же самой Сонми), и что вообще-то в Хогвардсе есть еще три факультета помимо Гриффиндора.  
Сынхён заказывает себе новые очки и находит себе очередную проблему на голову - он первый раз в своей недолгой, но, несомненно, опасной жизни влюбляется. 

***

Сынхён впервые сталкивается с Джиёном так близко, нос к носу в дверях Большого Зала, видит пухлые щеки и кривой зуб, по его мнению, совершенно очаровательный, и внутри него что-то щелкает:  
\- Когда тебя увидел я впервые,  
То вмиг мои глаза слепые  
Прозрели, и понял я, что мы..  
Как.. миндаль и шоколад. Йоу!  
Его лицо внезапно суровеет, и он отодвигает оторопевшего мальчишку в сторону и целеустремленно направляется к лестнице.  
\- Мда, - отмечает Тэсон, выходя из Большого Зала и заставая уже только удаляющуюся спину друга. Ёнбэ рядом страдальчески скрипит зубами. - Но для первого раза неплохо.. Это Сынхён. Чхве Сынхён. Нам тоже приятно познакомиться. Еще увидимся!  
Тэсон тащит Ёнбэ вслед за собой и предлагает подарить Сынхёну на Рождество словарь рифм.  
Так начинается знакомство Чхве Сынхёна с ничего не понимающим Квон Джиёном, который еще не знает, чем ему это грозит.

***

Когда перед Джиёном во время завтрака приземляется бурая сова, сметая большими крыльями все стаканы и тарелки на своем пути, он не может ее игнорировать и забирает у нее сверток из лап. Джиён делает скучающее лицо и тянет ленту, распаковывая очередной подарок. А что еще может быть завернуто в золотистую бумагу?  
\- Носки? - флегматично спрашивает сидящая рядом Бом, разглядывая бирюзовое шерстяное уродство. - Мило.  
У Джиёна закрадывается подозрение, что он уже видел что-то подобное. Например, на кухне у домовых эльфов. Носками были обложено чуть ли не все пространство кухни, совершенно несуразными: с рогатыми оленями, в крупный горошек или с розовыми черепами.  
Джиён поднимает голову, наблюдая, как за столом напротив друг этого идиота осторожно отбирает у самого идиота кувшин с тыквенным соком, и (Джиён не слышит, но готов поспорить на всю свою коллекцию карточек от шоколадных лягушек) говорит что-то вроде «У тебя слюна на мантию капает, на, возьми мой платочек». Джиён возвращается к яичнице с беконом, но вспоминает про сову, которая еще не получила свое заслуженное угощение: та странно нахохлилась, а ее глаза заволокло томной поволокой. Господи, даже сова Сынхёна к нему не равнодушна.

***

\- И все-таки что мы тут делаем? - спрашивает Тэсон и поворачивает кран. Вода, вопреки ожиданию, льется тонкой струйкой, гудят сварливые медные трубы. Тэсон даже не ожидал: туалет на этом этаже давно не использовался. Причиной тому было приведение маленькой воющей девочки или еще какой-нибудь чертовщины, он не знал, но взял на заметку. Будет чем заняться на следующем курсе.  
\- Я считаю, - Ёнбэ ставит маленький котелок на огонь, в котором сразу булькает фиолетовая жижа. Он что-то читает в старой разваливающейся книге, от которой несет немного плесенью и пылью, и добавляет в котел крысиных хвостов, - что Сынхёна отравили приворотным зельем! У этого Квона слишком подозрительное лицо. Ты видел, как он покраснел тогда? А Сынхён? Разве он когда-нибудь писал стихи? Здесь определенно что-то не чисто, и мы должны спасти его!  
\- Может, он просто влюбился?  
Кан неуверенно оглядывает рыбьи глаза в руках друга и странно воняющий котел. По его мнению, это сейчас меньше всего поможет им, поэтому он робко улыбается, - Разве это было не чувственно?..  
Похоже, Ёнбэ усомнился лишь в том, что не нужен ли ему еще один котел - только уже для Тэсона.

***

\- Тсс, - шикают Сынхёну из-за угла, и он оглядывается по сторонам, проверяя пуст ли коридор, и лишь за тем ныряет в нишу в стене. - За тобой никто не следил?  
Сынхён отрицательно качает головой и напряженно сопит. Ему тяжело признаться себе в том, что тогда перед Джиёном он засмущался и поэтому сбежал. Последующие столкновения, случайные и не очень, в школьных коридорах тоже не были особо впечатляющими - Сынхён мог лишь молчать и прикидываться торшером. Подарки так же оказались не особо действенными: даже носки, к его большой обиде, Джиёна не особо впечатлили, поэтому ему приходится действовать радикальными способами.  
\- Принес? - спрашивает он у Сынри, а если точнее, у Ли Сынхёна, пронырливого паренька, который мог достать почти любую информацию, и который к тому же являлся главой тайного клуба фанатов Квона Джиёна. Сынри протягивает Чхве конверт с краткой биографией Джиёна и ждет обещанного вознаграждения, но тот сразу погружается в чтение.  
\- «Квон Джиён - самый заносчивый придурок, которого я знаю»?  
\- Это только одна из версий, гриффиндорская, - пожимает плечами Сынри и становится обладателем новенького магловского фотоаппарата.

***

«Приходи в 12 часов к Запретному Лесу». Джиён еле удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Нормальные анонимы не пишут свои инициалы рядом с «аноним» и не посылают собственных сов. Нет, он совершенно точно не собирается идти. Пусть этот придурок мучается и страдает. Джиёна это не касается.  
\- Не зализывай волосы, - мурлыкает Бом и продолжает отправлять в рот шоколадные конфеты, присланные вместе с запиской. Джиён удивленно поднимает брови и пытается отвоевать хоть часть шоколада, его любимого. Разве ему это не идет?  
\- Целоваться неудобно, - спокойно поясняет она, но Джиён видит как блестят ее глаза от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Ох уж эти девчонки! Бом старше его на пару курсов, и, может, она ничего не понимает в носках, но, наверно, в таких делах она разбирается лучше, поэтому Джиен послушно лохматит волосы.  
Но это еще не значит, что он пойдет в этот чертов лес. Определенно.

***

Может по Сынхёну и не видно, что он волнуется, но чувствует он себя совершенно пришибленным, и Тэсону приходится останавливать его, чтобы он не нарвал ядовитого плюща в подарок Квону, и проводить его прямо до леса, желая хорошо провести время.  
Сынхён уже отчаивается ждать, постоянно сверяясь с часами, но Джиён все-таки приходит, разглядывает свои ногти и лениво тянет «Ну что тебе надо?».  
\- Прогуляемся? - предлагает Сынхён, пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда он должен будет сказать это. Что «это» он еще не совсем понимает, но то, что они идут вот так вот рядом в уютном молчании, постоянно сталкиваясь плечами, потому что в лесу прохладно, делает Сынхёна абсолютно счастливым. Он думает, что этот вечер определенно будет отличаться от их предыдущий встреч. Сынхён думает так ровно до того момента, когда их окружает куча здоровых мохнатых чудовищ.  
\- Эмм.. так и было задумано? - осторожно спрашивает Джиён, отстраненно вспоминая, что его палочка осталась в другой мантии.

***

\- Опять ты, Чхве? - без всякого удивления и даже с ноткой усталости спрашивает профессор Пак, оглушая заклятием последнего гигантского паука. Он как раз совершал ночной обход, когда заметил вспышки магии в лесу. Такие обходы ему приходится делать уже почти четыре года, - Ты знаешь, что делать…

***

Директор Ян ничего не говорит, только улыбается, улыбается и понимающе кивает сам себе. Именно от этого Джиёну охренеть как не по себе, ну еще и от кучи пластмассовых игрушек на полках вокруг них. Сынхёна это похоже нисколько не смущает, даже, кажется, наоборот, и у Джиёна закрадывается подозрение, что это не первое его появление в этом кабинете.  
\- Ну что вы там натворили? - доброжелательно спрашивает директор.  
Джиён вспоминает нашествие огроменных пауков и свое вовсе не мужественное визжание, и уже пытается придумать правдоподобное оправдание, почему они оказались в запретном месте в недозволенное время - вроде лунатизма - как Сынхён опережает его и выдает всю правду, добавляя, что забыл сегодня заправить кровать.  
Профессор Ян назначает им две недели отработки после уроков и отпускает, напоминая Сынхёну не кормить гигантского кальмара в озере чипсами.  
Джиёна не отпускает ощущение, что, если бы Сынхён промолчал, они бы отделались только неделей. А если бы Сынхён не был таким придурком, то растрепанные волосы точно бы пригодились.

***

Напоить Сынхёна полученным противоядием оказывается предельно просто - стоит сказать ему, что это непонятного цвета бурда - огненный виски. Сынхён пьет залпом и даже не морщится. Ёнбэ не видит никаких изменений, разве что валящий дым из ушей Сынхена дает понять, что зелье работает, но Тэсон каким-то шестым чувством знает, что они явно напортачили с зельем. Может, не стоило наливать воды в котел из туалетного бачка?

***

\- Хён, ты такой красивый!  
\- Ты тоже ничего, Сынхён, - отмечает староста Гриффиндора и добродушно трепет Сынхёна по щеке, который тает от этого словно сливочная помадка. Тэсон обреченно вздыхает. Точнее, Ёнбэ не стоило брать котел Донук-хёна. Точнее, Сынхёну не строило устраивать этот спектакль прямо посреди Большого Зала.

***

\- Это все зелье, - объясняет Тэсон и как-то натянуто улыбается. Джиён понимает, что погорячился и ему не стоило кидать фотоаппарат Сынри в стену, потом еще в одну, а в довершении еще и топтаться на обломках. Он просто немного расстроился, а у Кана же должен быть план, как вернуть все на свои места? Как нет? Ну куда же ты, Тэсон?..

*** 

\- Стоять! - припечатывает Джиён, когда ловит Сынхена в коридоре и воинственно загораживает ему путь. Он немного сомневается, медлит, но вспоминает о слабеющих ногах, о стремных носках, о миндале и шоколаде, в конце концов! Это придает ему решимости, и он притягивает этого придурка, уже своего, за уши, вжимается своими губами в чужие, отчаянно думает, что вдруг этот способ не поможет, но Сынхён что-то мычит, а потом сдавливает Джиёна в объятиях словно в тисках, что тот даже не может вздохнуть.  
\- Настоящая любовь разрушит чары, - цитирует ту старую книгу Тэсон.  
\- Мило! - вздыхает Бом и отвешивает Сынри подзатыльник, чтобы тот даже и не думал фотографировать не обращающую ни на кого внимание парочку, - Срабо..  
\- Там в туалете.. - прерывает их прибегающий Ёнбэ, задыхающийся от бега и облитый водой с ног до головы, - Какая-то жуткая хрень...  
Тэсон счастливо жмурится. Зачем же ждать пятого курса?


End file.
